Narucienta
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [SasuNaru]Parodia de la Cenicienta, con personajes como Narucienta, el príncipe Sasuke o el siempre odioso y malvado madrastro.


**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi: **Hola!! Se me fue la olla por completo XD.

Primero de todo, decir que este fic es una soberana tontería, que ahora me lo miro y me digo "Mayumi… ¿Cómo has escrito esta estupidez?!" Pero ya que está hecho, voy a ponerlo. Como soy consciente de que esto es una autentica chorrada, me pondré el delantal para cuando me tiréis tomatazos.

Itachi: Mayu-chan… no tienes delantales en casa.

Mayumi: owo, es verdad…Bueno, me pondré tu capa de Akatsuki, que como ya tiene manchas rojas…

Itachi: Son nubes, no manchas… ¿¡Quieres ensuciar mi linda capa¡Nooooooo! Bueno, pero déjame quedarme los tomates, a ver si consigo sobornar a Sasuke (empieza a desangrarse por la nariz)

Mayumi¿En que piensas? ¬¬ Da igual, no quiero saberlo… (Inner¡mentira!)

Bueno, a lo que iba… que esto es una parodia de la Cenicienta de Disney con personajes de Naruto y es bastante tonta, estáis avisados. Si no la habéis visto a lo mejor no entendéis todas las referencias. Nezumi significa ratón, neko es gato e inu es perro. A leer!!

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Narucienta**

Érase una vez, hace mucho muuuuuucho tiempo, un pequeño y lejano país llamado Konoha (Siempre quise empezar una historia modo cuento). En este país vivía un joven ninja de cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos azules como zafiros. Podría haberse dicho de él que era un joven muy hermoso… si no fuese porque las cenizas que cubrían su cuerpo y las ropas andrajosas que llevaba, que unidas al poco tiempo que tenía para arreglarse, escondían su belleza. Precisamente por esas cenizas que le ensuciaban, en su casa le habían puesto el mote de Narucienta.

-¿Dónde se ha metido ese hijastro inútil que tengo?- los gritos de Orochimaru resonaron por toda la casa, haciendo temblar las paredes y logrando que sus dos "hermosas" hijas, que por lo general pasaban de todo, salieran presurosas de sus respectivas habitaciones, en las que se encontraban remoloneando.

-Lo envié a cumplir una odiosa misión que nos asignaron- explicó Sakura.

Los ojos de Orochimaru centellearon, haciendo que la pelirrosa diese un paso atrás. Su padre tenía un genio temible.

-Os tengo dicho que no lo saquéis sin consultarme… a saber de que manera ensucia esta vez el prestigioso nombre de nuestra casa.

-Pero papaíto…- Ino puso morritos de niña mimada- ¿No querrías que mi frontuda hermana y yo nos ensuciásemos nuestras lindas manitas recogiendo excrementos de caballo? Esa es una misión mucho más adecuada para Narucienta.

-Además… ¿para que le quieres?- preguntó Sakura, cotilla como siempre.

Orochimaru esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y se sacó un papel del bolsillo del pantalón, que desdobló con cuidado y mostró a sus hijas. Las dos chicas se lo arrebataron de las manos en cuanto vieron la foto que aparecían en él y leyeron con emoción.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!!- gritó una.

-¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!- coreó la otra.

-Necesito que prepare vuestros mejores vestidos para esta noche- explicó, relamiéndose los labios con su lengua de serpiente- y le mantendremos ocupado con muchas tareas, no sea que se le ocurra querer venir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto llegó de vuelta a su casa, sin ningunas ganas de tener que aguantar a su malvado madrastro o a sus insoportables hermanastras, que desde que había muerto su madre no hacían más que darle órdenes y aprovecharse de él. Por eso intentó colarse furtivamente en su cuarto, con la esperanza de que no le viese nadie. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, le llamó un agitada vocecita desde el final del pasillo.

-¡Narucienta, Narucienta¡Tenemos problemas!!- exclamó Gaara-nezumi saltando desde el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?- inquirió el muchacho con aspecto cansado. Se arrodilló para tomar a Gaara-nezumi en su mano y lo elevó a la altura de su cara.

-¡Es Kabuto-neko! Ha atrapado a un pobre ratoncito que acaba de llegar.

El rubio corrió hacia el jardín. Allí, Kabuto-neko protegía algo entre sus zarpas, bufando irritado a Kiba-inu, que intentaba ayudar al desdichado ratón.

-¡Kabuto-neko!- Narucienta arrojó un shuriken al gato, consiguiendo asustarlo y que dejase libre a su presa. Tomó al asustado ratón y lo abrazó en actitud protectora- ¿Y tú como te llamas, pequeña?

-Soy Hi… Hinata- nezumi- dijo con una vocecita tímida.

-¡Narucieeeeeeentaaaaaaa!!!

El chico dio un bote al escuchar el bramido de su malvado madrastro. Se metió a Gaara y Hinata-nezumi en el bolsillo de sus anchos pantalones naranjas y se apresuró a presentarse ante él.

-Narucienta, quiero que prepares nuestras mejores galas, mis adorables niñas y yo hemos sido invitados a una fiesta. Luego debes fregar el suelo, quitar el polvo, hacer la colada, planchar la ropa seca y realizar una lista de misiones que te he dejado apuntadas en la cocina- ordenó Orochimaru

-Aaaa, pero eso es mucho-ttebayo- se lamentó el rubito.

Su madrastro puso los brazos en jarras y Narucienta se apresuró a obedecer.

Les arregló la ropa y empezó a hacer las tareas. Al menos, los dos ratoncitos y Kiba-inu le hacían compañía. Casi había anochecido cuando estaba recogiendo los kunais desperdigados por el jardín. Ino y Sakura habían estado haciendo prácticas de tiro, y al parecer eran realmente malas en ello. Recogió una de las armas y la arrojó distraídamente a la diana. Justo antes de que se clavase en el blanco, el aire arrastró en su camino un papel, que quedó clavado en la diana.

-¿Qué es esto-tteba yo?- preguntó Narucienta, cogiendo el papel y mirándolo con curiosidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Itachi te matareeeeeeeee!

La voz del príncipe Sasuke retumbó por todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la planta baja del castillo, mientras el chico corría arriba y abajo en busca de su hermano mayor. Lo encontró en uno de sus aposentos, intentando escoger una corbata que combinase con el traje que había elegido.

-¿Crees que el violeta quedará bien?- preguntó a Iruka, su mano derecha en los asuntos de la corte.

-¡Itachi no me ignores!- gritó Sasuke con rabia.

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Te voy a matar!- le espetó.

-Creía que eso ya lo habíamos hablado. Tuve que exterminar a nuestra familia porque no había forma de que te espabilases y dejases de ser un criajo mimado- explicó alegremente.

Iruka se rascó la cicatriz de su nariz con nerviosismo. Nada más levantarse había temido que aquel día iría de mal en peor, y no parecía que se hubiese equivocado.

-¡Hablo de esto!- aclaró, poniéndole ante las narices un papel que había encontrado colgado en un árbol del pueblo.

Itachi lo cogió y lo miró.

-Ah, esto- de nuevo sonrió con toda la felicidad del mundo, ignorando el enojo de su hermano- Sí, he organizado un baile, al que asistirán todas las chicas y chicos de entre 16 y 20 años, para encontrarte pareja de una vez por todas. ¿No te lo había dicho?- preguntó con una fingida expresión de inocencia.

-¡Nooooooo!- agarró a su hermano de la camisa, haciendo un esfuerzo para no soltarle un puñetazo.

Iruka los separó prudentemente.

-Que despiste el mío, jiji. Anda, ves a arreglarte, no querrás que tu futura esposa o esposo te conozca con esas fachas-le reprendió, y todavía en su mundo de colores, al parecer sin captar que a Sasuke no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello, estrujó a su hermano entre sus brazos hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración.

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado. Cuando a Itachi se empeñaba en algo no había forma humana de hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que se resignó a pasar una larga y aburrida noche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esperadme-tebbayo- Narucienta bajó presuroso las escaleras y alcanzó a su malvado madrastro y a sus insoportables hermanastras cuando estaban a punto de montar en el carruaje- Yo también quiero ir- pidió.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja. Así que al fin se había enterado. Pero no pensaba permitir que su hijastro les acompañase y arruinase su imagen. Debía conseguir que una de sus hijas se casara con el príncipe Sasuke. Así estaría a su merced, y en cualquier momento de despiste se apoderaría de su cuerpo, dejaría a su hija y sería en ninja más guapo de toda Konoha. Lo que iba a ligar con el cuerpo de Sasuke…

-Narucienta, por favor¿no pensarás que puedes ir a la corte con esa ropa andrajosa?- se sorprendió.

-Pero dice que pueden ir todos los chicos y chicas entre 16 y 20 años, sin importar la clase social- se defendió el chico.

-¿Y que vas a hacer, pedirle al príncipe que sostenga tu fregona mientras bailas?- se burló Ino.

-Su majestad, esa ceniza que le he dejado en la nariz le queda muy graciosa- prosiguió Sakura.

Los tres empezaron a reír y se metieron en el carruaje, dejando al pobre chico desanimado. Se metió en la cocina y se preparó un ramen de sobre. No tenía el mejor sabor del mundo, pero con el poco dinero que le daba Orochimaru no le llegaba para más. Salió al jardín a que le diese un poco el aire. Ni siquiera Gaara-nezumi, que era amigo suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo, consiguió animarlo. Cogió una piedra y la tiró a lo lejos del estanque del jardín.

-¡Ay!- protestó una voz, y un hombre peliplateado, cubierto únicamente con una máscara que le tapaba el rostro, salió del agua- ¡Me has hecho daño!

-Lo… lo siento…- se disculpó azorado- Estás desnudo-ttebayo- observó.

-¡Oh!- el peliplateado corrió tras un arbusto y regresó enfundado en un vestido de mujer color azul cielo. Una gota resbaló por la frente de Naruto al verle con esas pintas tan ridículas- ¿Oye, y esa mala cara?

-Es que quería ir al baile…

-Mira, estás de suerte chaval. Yo soy un hada madrina y no solo te voy a ayudar a ir si no que conseguiré que te ligues al príncipe guaperas ese- se ofreció.

-¡Kaka-kun!- otro hombre salió desnudo del agua. Este tenía una larga cabellera blanca- ¿Ya estás intentando que el muchacho pierda aceite como tú?- le regañó.

-Este ya lo ha perdido todo, mírale los ojitos que se le han quedado cuando le he dicho que le ayudaré a ligarse al príncipe.

El peliblanco examinó de cerca al muchacho.

-Pues es verdad… en ese caso te ayudaremos chavalote- indicó, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Jiraiya vístete- dijo Kakashi.

-¡Aaaaa!

Juraiya se metió tras el mismo arbusto y regresó luciendo un bonito vestido rojo. Se cogió la falda y dio una vuelta tímidamente.

-Kaka-kun… ¿se me ve gordo con este vestido?- preguntó, meneando las caderas.

-Se te ve gordo, Jiraiya, pero no es el vestido, es la edad, que no perdona…

-Serás…

-Cof cof- tosió Narucienta, reclamando atención.

-Cierto, el baile- recapituló Kakashi- Necesitas un vestido- agitó su varita e hizo aparecer un precioso vestido rosa, que puso en manos de Narucienta.

-¿Rosa?!- exclamó Jiraiya, y con un gesto de su varita lo volvió amarillo.

Naruto contemplaba ridícula la escena con la boca abierta. No quería parecer grosero, pero ni muerto pensaba ponerse esa ropa. ¿Es que esos dos no se habían visto en el espejo?

-¿¡Como tengo que deciros que dejéis de jugar con mi ropa?!- bramó una voz femenina, y una rubia asestó un puñetazo a cada una de las hadas, les quitó las varitas y se giró hacia Narucienta- No se que te han dicho estos idiotas, pero el hada madrina soy yo- explicó Tsunade con una sonrisa… que desapareció al ver el vestido que sostenía el chico- ¿Qué es eso?

-Le queríamos llevar al baile y como no tenía ropa…- explicó Jiraiya.

-¿¡Pero es que sois idiotas?!- preguntó, y un nuevo puñetazo los envió al lago del que habían salido. Luego hizo un gesto y Narucienta quedó vestido con un elegante traje. Otro movimiento y apareció una carroza con un conductor- Ala, a disfrutar- dijo al rubito- Pero a las doce en casa que abren los casinos y necesito toda mi magia para hacer trampas en ellos- advirtió, y sin más ni más desapareció, dejando a Narucienta con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estaba sentado en el trono, su cabeza recostada sobre su mano, y haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse.

-Estas son las… "lindas" hijas de Orochimaru- explicó Iruka con paciencia, leyendo sus nombres de su larga lista y golpeando disimuladamente al príncipe que ya casi había cerrado los ojos- Son Ino y Sakura- añadió alzando un poco la voz.

Sasuke levantó la vista para contemplar a las dos nuevas aspirantes, con una expresión de interés que se notaba a la legua que era fingida. Pero de pronto su atención se vio atrapada inevitablemente. Se puso en pie, logrando que Iruka dejase escapar un ahogado gritito de júbilo. Iba a preguntarle cual de las dos mozas era de su agrado cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada del joven príncipe se perdía más allá de ellas.

Murmurando una tonta excusa, Sasuke se alejó de sus invitados y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala de baile, donde un chico rubio miraba a su alrededor con aspecto despistado. Un simple cruce con aquellos ojos azules había sido suficiente para quedar cautivado.

-Hola.

Narucienta se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca suyo. Se giró y se quedó boquiabierto al descubrir al propietario. El mismísimo príncipe estaba ante él, observándole atentamente desde lo más profundo de sus ojos negros.

-Hola majestad- tartamudeó torpemente.

-Sasuke, por favor- suplicó, y tomando una mano de Narucienta, se inclinó en una reverencia y le besó el dorso de la mano- ¿Me permites este baile?

El rubio asintió, convencido de que estaba en un sueño, y empezó a seguir el ritmo del vals que sonaba, dando vueltas guiado por el príncipe. En una vuelta pudo distinguir a su malvado madrastro Orochimaru mirando con sus ojos amarillos entrecerrados amenazadoramente. Media vuelta y se encontró con Kaka-kun y Jiraiya guiñándole un ojo y enseñándole el pulgar en actitud de aprobación. Un par de vueltas más, y se dio cuenta de que el príncipe le había llevado hasta el balcón, lejos del bullicio.

Orochimaru miraba con odio al desconocido que bailaba con el que sería su cuerpo en un futuro cercano. Se acercó disimuladamente hasta el jardín y espió a escondidas a la pareja, que seguía bailando felizmente.

-Ese rubito me suena de algo…- se dijo pensativo- ¡Kyaaa! (no creo que Orochi grite Kyaaa en su vida, pero da igual) Pero si es Narutcienta- estiró un poco su larguísimo cuello para confirmar sus sospechas- ¿Y como no me he dado cuenta yo de que está tan buenorro teniéndolo en casa? A lo mejor me puedo hacer con su cuerpo y…

-¡Orochimaruuuuuuuuu!!!

El malvado madrastro de Narucienta se volteó asustado al reconocer a la propietaria de aquella voz.

-Tsunade-hadamadrina-chan…- murmuró.

-¡Ni hada madrina ni leches¡Me dejaste plantada!- le reprochó furiosa- ¡Te fuiste y dejamos de ser los tres mosquete-sannins! Porque no se pueden ser los tres mosquete-sannins cuando solo hay dos personas. Tuvimos que adoptar a Kakashi, y resulta que es un depravado que le gusta ponerse mi ropa, y yo te empecé a extrañar mucho… ¡y por tu culpa me di a la bebida y las apuestas!!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Orochimaru. Antes de que él abandonase su trabajo de hada madrina Tsunade ya era una alcohólica apostadora compulsiva. Pero no se atrevió a interrumpir su discursito.

-Pues ahora me voy a vengar. ¡Te prohíbo apoderarte del cuerpo de Narucienta¡Y si lo haces te robaré tu libro de técnicas de coqueteo juvenil y nunca más podrás ligarte a pre-adolescentes incautos¡Muhahaha!- anunció con una risa diabólica.

Orochimaru pensó que era más prudente largarse de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narucienta y el príncipe se sentaron en un banco del inmenso balcón. Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado al hermoso rubio que le había hipnotizado. De repente, el reloj de la torre empezó a tocar las campanadas. Estaba a punto de cumplirse la media noche, hora en que abrían los casinos de Konoha. Narucienta recordó que el hechizo de Tsunade llegaría a si fin y salió corriendo de allí.

-Lo lamento, me tengo que ir- se excusó, marchando hacia la salida del castillo.

-Espera, no te vayas- rogó Sasuke.

-¡Lo he pasado muy bien, te estoy muy agradecido!- exclamó el rubio mientras descendía a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-Ni si quiera me has dicho tu nombre- insistió el príncipe, pero no logró detener la alocada huida que había emprendido.

De repente el rubio notó que se le caía algo del bolsillo. Se paro un segundo para ver lo que era.

-Oh, no, mi preciado ramen de sobre- se lamentó Narucienta. Estuvo a punto de detenerse a recogerlo, pero una nueva campanada le hizo cambiar de idea.

Corrió hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. Por suerte, era un buen ninja y conocía de sobras el pueblo- había limpiado todos sus rincones-, así que saltando de rama en rama, y de tejado en tejado, pronto fue capaz de despistar a Sasuke.

Llegó a su casa y se dejó caer sobre la cama. En seguida tuvo a Gaara-nezumi y Hina-nezumi sobre su estómago, preguntándole todos y cada uno de los detalles. Se quedó dormido con los dos ratoncitos en su cama.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi e Iruka intentaban consolar a Sasuke, que había visto como se le escapaba el hombre de su vida sin saber porque.

-Al menos me comeré este sobre de ramen- dijo desanimado el joven príncipe- Así sabré el sabor que tiene su dulce boca…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los otros dos chicos, pero igualmente le acompañaron a la cocina mientras preparaba la comida instantánea.

-Ramen para desayunar…- dijo reprobatoriamente Iruka, pero sacó unos palillos del armario y se los pasó a Sasuke.

El joven príncipe se llevó emocionado a la boca aquel exquisito manjar… y lo escupió rápidamente, empapando al pobre Iruka.

-¡Sasuke!- le reprochó su hermano.

-¿Esto es ramen¡Por Kami, no se parece en nada¡Que asco!- gritó, llenándose presuroso un vaso de agua para intentar deshacerse del mal sabor.

-Que exagerado eres, Sasuke- le dijo su hermano. Tomó los palillos y lo probó. Su reacción fue idéntica a la del joven príncipe, que se apartó prudentemente para no mancharse.

-¡Cielos, sí que es vomitivo!- concedió, y riendo alegremente, obligó a Iruka a probarlo, abriéndole la boca a la fuerza y logrando que el pobre sacara lo poco que había desayunado.

-Esto es patético…- se lamentó Sasuke.

-No te preocupes- le consoló Itachi, y se aprovechó de que estaba bajo de moral para abrazarlo a su antojo- vamos a encontrar a tu damisela… no, que era un chico… vamos a encontrar a tu caballero… no, el caballero siempre es el príncipe- jugueteó con sus cabellos con aspecto contrariado- En fin, vamos a buscar a la persona capaz de comer este brebaje nauseabundo y te casarás con quien logre semejante hazaña- decidió, y se fue canturreando alegremente a decretar una misiva general, según la cual todo joven entre 16 y 20 años debía intentar ingerir aquella imitación barata de ramen.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llamaron a la puerta. Orochimaru ya sabía de qué se trataba, pues hacía rato que había recibido la misiva real. Tras hacerse con todas las existencias de ramen en sobre del país- que no eran muchas porque no tenía éxito y estaba en vías de extinción-, Iruka había recibido el encargo de ir casa por casa a encontrar a alguien capaz de comer aquel ramen. Llevaba todo el día dedicado a ello, y al final, en vista de los desastrosos resultados, había optado por comprarse un chubasquero.

-Buenos días Iruka-san- saludó adulador Orochimaru, haciéndole un gesto para que pasara.

-¿Hay jóvenes en edad casadera en esta casa?- preguntó con aburrimiento. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido esa pregunta.

-Sólo mis dos adorables hijas- respondió, señalando a las dos chicas.

Se había asegurado de encerrar a Narucienta en su cuarto y tenía la llave guardada en el bolsillo. Así no podría entrometerse.

-Sí… adorables…- Iruka no pudo evitar un bostezo- Bien, Kisame, el ramen.

Kisame, otro de los cortesanos, sacó un termo con agua caliente y preparó un tazón de ramen. Se lo ofreció a las chicas. Ino fue la primera en probar suerte, con nefastos resultados.

-Si es que… sabes de sobra que no te gusta mi ramen de sobre- exclamó Sakura teatralmente, y cogió una gran porción que se llevó a la boca. No iba a renunciar a Sasuke con tanta facilidad. Pronto notó el sabor asqueroso en su boca. Intentó no escupir, pero su cuerpo se negó a tragar. Su cara empezó a adquirir un preocupante tono verdoso, y finalmente su boca se negó a soportar un segundo más el sabor de aquella imitación barata de ramen, expulsando su contenido a presión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara-nezumi y Hina-nezumi estaban decididos a ayudar a Narucienta, así que se habían encargado de colarse en el bolsillo de Orochimaru y robarle la llave. Corrían con ella por el pasillo cuando de repente, Kabuto-neko les saltó al paso, atrapando la llave con una zarpa y a Hinata-nezumi con la otra.

-Aaaaa- exclamó Gaara-nezumi.

-¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?- preguntó preocupado Narucienta, que había escuchado el alboroto al otro lado de la puerta.

Gaara-nezumi entró por el agujero y le explicó lo sucedido atolondradamente.

-Y yo no puedo ayudarle- se lamentó Narucienta- ¡Kiba-inu!- exclamó- Ve a buscarle Gaara-nezumi- instó.

Pocos segundos después Kiba-inu llegó gruñendo por el pasillo, logrando que Kabuto-neko soltase a la llave y a la ratoncita. Consiguieron dar la llave a Narucienta y el chico se apresuró a ir al comedor.

-¡Huele a ramen-ttebayo!- exclamó bajando por las escaleras.

Iruka, que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se volvió para ver quien había hecho aquella esperanzadora declaración. Vio como el chico cogía los palillos y empezaba a engullir el pre-cocinado con cara de felicidad.

-Jovencito- Iruka estaba seguro de que aquel era el chico que había robado el corazón de su príncipe- ¿Querrías acompañarme a palacio? Allí hay alguien que os espera.

-¿De verdad pensáis llevaros a Narucienta?- se desesperó Ino.

-Así que te llamas Narucienta- sonrió cálidamente Iruka.

-En realidad mi nombre es Naruto- corrigió el chico, y siguió al ayudante del rey hasta el carruaje.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la iglesia cogidos de la mano. Tras dos meses de noviazgo, acababan de contraer matrimonio. Bajaron por las escaleras, elegantemente decoradas con una alfombra roja.

De repente al rubio se le cayó un sobre de ramen del bolsillo.

-¡Naruto! Me prometiste que dejarías de comer esta porquería- protestó el joven príncipe.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que acababan de pillarle.

-Pero si no hubiese sido por él, no hubiésemos acabado juntos- intentó argumentar.

Sasuke cogió con las dos manos las mejillas de Naruto y le dio un largo y húmedo beso.

-Tú escoges, el ramen o yo- dijo contundente.

Naruto rió alegremente.

-Que pregunta más tonta Sasuke, si me lo pones así…- dejó la frase en el aire, pero arrojó con fuerza el sobre de ramen, dejando bien clara cual era su elección.

Los recién casados se sonrieron y se montaron en el carruaje que les llevaría en su viaje de luna de miel.

Y fueron felices y comieron perdices for…

-Cof, cof- tose expresamente Naruto.

Y fueron felices y comieron ramen casero forever and ever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

Mayumi: O.ó realmente lo escribí… prometo que no estoy drogada ni nada por el estilo. (Inner Mayumi: Y yo prometo que no he tenido nada que ver con esta historia). Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí… debo decirle que es muy valiente.

Naruto: Ya que nos has convencido para participar en "esto" al menos podrías haber puesto lemon.

Mayumi: No, no, que esto en un cuento para niños XDDD

Gaara: No protestes, al menos no te ha tocado ser un ratón.

Sasuke: Ven aquí, Naru-chan, que ya te daré yo lemon.

Mayumi: …

Itachi: A mí no me das lemon… que injusto…

Sasuke: …


End file.
